Defectives past
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: The past of how a Defect came to be Teaser and Idea


As the Title is more or less self explanatory, I've decided to post it for background and letting on of future projects, So plz read and review

and stuff.

* * *

He barely remembered his birth, the cold robotic arm, The Pak that was inplanted unto his spine. The taking to a large room, many little Smeetling's likes him; They were all standing wearing helmets, attached to a giant machine above. A large burlier Irken forced one unto his head, And the screen came on.

Time to learn

* * *

He did remember what he did, Engineering an occupation that was seen fit for him. For his height, he could have been a Food service drone; Yet he was stuck in the acursed ship, Tending to the mechanics within. He moved power cores and delicate machienery, With little to no praise. Some service he gave the Armada, he wondered why he was stuck on the wretched place; Why not a soldier, oh how he had longed that

* * *

He clearly remembered the attack, The Resisty or what it was in the beginning. Successfully attacked the ship and captured it; He remebered when he defended himself, being the sole survivor. Armada Soldiers came and dealt with the leftovers, taken to Judgementia to be evaluated. He was praised, and he finnally became what he always wanted to be.

A Soldier

* * *

Devastis seemed to be a walk in the park, no trouble at all; But still many shunned him for his height, _'why?'_ he thought. He trained hard. Surpassing the best frontline soldiers and he became an Elite; He thought back to when how the Tallest had praised him, when he had destroyed the Vortian forces heavy artillery. He was hailed as a hero, the happiness; a euphoria of which he had never felt, soon he would be promoted to Invader. The happiness, he had never felt so good

but it sadly would be short lived

.........

He was lying down in the cold metal floor, a great feeling he had never experienced had swept over him. What was it? as though someone had twited his Squeedlyspooch. He was not alone, another Irken shared the room; Female, with pink eyes and curly anttenae. Was sitting on the ground, her knee's to her face. As though she had been feeling the same thing, Silently the Irken on the cold floor spoke "Are you really okay?" he asked out

"No" spoke the female "Im not, and were not just gonna sit here and die"

"Then you'lle join me?"

"Yes" she finnally stood up now, as tall as Tak. She held out her hand "My name is Liz"

The other took said hand "Thanks, and my name..... is Ray"

* * *

The escape, nearly took Liz's Life. He remembered the blood; the horrifying scene, he thought it was over. Then 'they' came. He struggled against them; Trying to get Liz back, They took both of them into the ship. He gave up, and let them put him 'to sleep'

.........

It happened all too fast, the offer. the training, the leader and Liz. He knew one thing now, he despised the Armada for their betrayal for what 'he was' his anger rising when in battle. The first one he fought when fighting with 'them' oh how the memory came to him everytime. The descent in the drop pods, the landing, the battle with the planet jackers. They were dropped in orbit and landed on the planet. They stormed the defenses, encounting high dangers, he was thrown into the air by a planet jacker. Knocking off his helmet leaving him with his large scar, The Planet Jacker roared at him and Ray fired relentlessly at him. The Jacker slumped to the ground, full of plasma burns; His wound bleeding painfully yet he could only stare at the dark gray sky

* * *

These memories stayed with him, burned in like his scar, his Armor battered but his posture more strong. The scar more prominenet than ever; Among him were three others in the same armor like him, of different height and appearance. Also around them were mounds, mounds of freshly turned earth that held their fallen along with a long dark green flag. Bearing an emblem of shorts, Ray knelt and folded it; Laying it on the mound closest to him which held a TIAR-21 on the ground like a sword with a helmet on it. As he finished an distant explosion could be heard, their heads turning in said direction. Ray turned to the youngest of the group. He gave a look telling the other of what was comming, The younger yet taller Irken gave a small nod and like the rest pulled on his helmet. loading their weapons; they Ran towards the source of the Explosion to face what was left of enemy forces.......

* * *

_Defective chronicles-Ray_

yes iv'e decided to make a set of series revolving around Irkens that Zim will meet later on as a Defect, its to give background plot and character development. It shows how they came to be; along with giving more history in the timeline, with a few minor alterations.

So read and review, and i'll catch ya'll later

Spartan Alpha


End file.
